Avengers 2
by Ghostice300
Summary: Based off the actual second movie, the avengers are celebrating for New Years, getting wasted when Ultron, an unfinished lab project of Tony's gains a free will, unfortunately for them, it's an evil one. Elsewhere Naruto is ambushed by a powerful sorcerer, who wants something priceless from him, that something is Naruto's soul.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Ghostice300 here with another story. This one takes place kinda before the fourth great ninja war and right after the first Avenger movie. Instead of just one villain there will be two. So enjoy the story**_

Ghostice300: On with the fic!

Naruto: I lost it somewhere! I dont remember where I put it!

Tony Stark: You need to be more careful with the film next time, be glad I had Jarvis replicate it...

Ghostice300: Thanks Tony, I'll treat you to some drinks later. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Marvel characters but I do own this story and my oc.

Good guys speech and thoughts:"aaaa"

Villains speech and thoughts:**"aaaa"**

_**Avengers 2: The Age of Ulton **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1: **_**_Far cry_**

Of all the things that can happen to Naruto on his way back from missions, from the bandits trying to rob him, to the renegade ninja trying to collect the bounty on his head, to the peddlers who try to beat him over the head with overly-priced merchandise. But however this time on his crusade back to the village, it was different than all those over times.

His opponent was more mysterious, lethal and more powerful than he was. Naruto doubted the man was even of this planet due to the inhumanly strength, high endurance, agility, super-high speed, amongst his other abilities.

All in all, this was something Naruto never encountered before. Something entirely not of Earth, something more alien and from afar away place than the current location. Naruto lost him for the time-being, as he hid on top of giant statue of geisha. His sun-kissed hair had a bit crimson seeping from a hole in his scalp, bruises and large gaping cuts all over his torso, his clothes tathered and rendered useless as attire.

The top of the monument was only visible as the rest was submerged deep beneath the large wetlands, somewhere between Sunagakure and Otogakure. Surveying his environment, the young blond noticed he was deep in a wetland he'd never been to before. The wetland was very polluted with many debris, bamboo chutes growing in the water, broken pillars of limestone from as past civilization, even a few skeletons could be seen along the surface of the water.

If that wasn't enough to make this the worst tourist attraction ever, the odor of decaying flesh entered his nostril, nearly making him puke.

"This is place is a shithole!" Naruto cursed inwardly, fighting back the vomit that tried to come up.

Nevertheless, the blond held his composure and contemplated what would be his next move against this unknown assailant. He noticed the sound of an object zooming in in his direction, thinking quickly he scooted over barely missing the green scorching blade. He rolled two more times to evade seven more green flaming blades, the blades missed their target sticking to the head of the statue.

"Huff!Huff! Huff! Dammit! I thought I had more time to come up with a strategy! How the hell did he know I went through the wetlands?! I thought you said we lost him, Kurama?" Naruto cursed in frustration at the lack to be able to come up with a successful method at defeating this demon that was intent on delivering damnation to him. He hid behind the neck of the statue, dangling off of a lantern that was attached to the band in the Geisha's bun.

**" I don't know where the fuck he came from, Kit! When we were regrouping, his entire essence had vanished all the way down his life force! I don't even know what we're dealing with anymore.** **Get the fuck out of there, Kit! He's way stronger than you! I repeat do not try to engage this thing in battle! You're close to your limit as it would seem as well! Do not fight that thing, you will die!"**Kurama stated nervous and concerned about the well-being of his host.

"I don't think that's gonna cut it this time, Kurama..." Naruto replied inwardly as he placed his his left hand over the sealing encrypted on his right forearm, summoning a blue katana.

Suddenly a man appeared after a bright green orb shined brilliantly in front of him. The man wore a black and red chinese shinobi outfit.(Think of ermac from the last MK with Scarlet and the other ). The man's iridescent green eyes were pupil less as if he was soulless. Fear, determination, and anxiety burned in Naruto's core, causing him to propel himself from the Geisha's neck. His sword held back with both hands, the blade facing in his enemy's direction.

Stabbing forward, aiming for this thing's gut, Naruto missed barely due to the man teleporting via a green shining orb. Swinging around facing the man, he clashed blades with him before receiving a intense roundhouse kick directly to the head. Naruto was sent crashing down onto a broken pillar that was afloat of the marsh, breaking his back.

"AAAARGH! Gacck!" Naruto wailed in agony as he coughed up some blood. Feeling weak, pain and fear all in a toxic mix, he lost the ability to stand. The mysterious attacker hovered in midair, nearing closer to the blond.

"Yahhh!" Resorting to a last resort tactic, Naruto chucked the kitana at the man's torso. However it was in vain as the man had simply repelled it back into the gut of the blond using telekinesis.

"N-No way h-he repelled it back at me!" Naruto thought in shock as he glared at the blade in his stomach and then at the man." Who the hell are you?!" Naruto inquired to know the man's identity.

**" My name is Sutorenji, master sorcerer, former pupil of the most powerful sorcerer known to man. You have the soul type I've been searching for...the spark to live forever with the strength of a God. I'm here for that soul, young uzumaki." **

The man known as Sutorenji, had explained his desire for a priceless item from Naruto who had just caught onto what his intention's were." Sorry bub! But my soul is not for sale!" Naruto replied. The man began to chant, probably something for the next spell he was about to conjure up.

"Do something, Kurama! I can't move my body!" Naruto demanded inwardly to his biju, who was cycling though many hand signs.

**" I'm already preparing a jutsu to counter this spell!"**** Kurama replied. **As soon as Sutorenji hit Naruto with the green blast from his fist, the young blond vanished with a small glimmer that was quicker than the blink of an eye.

**"You can run from me boy. I can find you anywhere and at anytime. Just you wait!"** Sutorenji stated gazing at a ball of energy that had a miniature Naruto in the middle spinning in clockwise manner as if he was falling.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter ended. I'll update as soon as possible. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Ghostice300 in the house, baby! I'm back with chapter 2. And for those of you who have hypothesis on the film, stay tuned because you're in for a treat!**_

**Ghostice300: Intermission is over, all customers in the Fanfiction theatre return to your blockbusters. **

**Black widow: Bruce lets hurry back, I already got refills!**

**Bruce Banner: I got the popcorn!**

**Naruto: Now is the time to turn off your cellular devices! The movie is starting, so put those bad-boys on silent!**

**Ghostice300:On with the fic! **

**I don't own Naruto or any other marvel character**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 2: One helluva of New Years**

In a sprawling metropolis with tall skyscrapers, a place where art is born, large media opportunities here and there. A place of commerce and finance. Gifted fashion designs that are trendsetting to the east coast area. Where a person can discover, where technology takes the next step in evolution.

A large city of five boroughs, each of which is a county of the New York state. The five boroughs-Brooklyn, the ghetto slums of the state. Queens, the ethnically diverse urban area of the state. Manhattan, many districts and landmarks well known to approximately 50 million annual visitor, the metropolis area itself. Bronx, the southern ghetto slums of the state and last but not least Staten Island, a place for landfill.

Back to Manhattan, at Times Square, civilians celebrated the arrival of the incoming year, the crowd was very highly dense and enjoy things like stunning performances in the theater ,the New Yorker dog, a hot dog with sauerkraut, the illuminating lights of Time's Square, the warmth and company of their friends and loved ones and an exciting concert where many mainstream musicians had made an appearance. All in preparation and count down to the final hour of this year, where the giant glass ball would drop ushering in the next year.

Such as Miley Cyrus, who couldn't wait to give her fans what they come to like her for as she had stated when asked how she felt about the event. She was the first to perform her single "We can't stop". Lorde performed after that with her hit single " Royals". After that was hip hop artist Eminem who performed his single with the most words ever said in a freestyle "Rap God". Then was a speech from Tony Stark himself. The iron-crusader known as one Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Iron-Man. A billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist.

The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed in smoke and lasers emitted from the stage, ACDC's single "Back in black" played from the stage crew's stereo system, and in no time Iron-Man soar through the skyline in a silver and black nature suit, he had been working on as a step towards ushering in a peacekeeping program for his New Year's Revolution. A program that would be innovation itself and the bridge to peace for all mankind.A program Tony had invested about $600,000 dollars in, insuring the success of all the hard work he'd done.

Tony dialed up the special woman in his life via the suit, he wanted to talk to her before he got to the stage then Jarvis, An AI(Artificial Intelligence).

"Hello Tony! Did you finish your special presentation yet?" Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend, CEO and secretary inquired.

"I haven't made it there yet, babe. I was just calling to tell you I might be gone a bit and I love you!" Tony retorted with a laugh. He thank God for Pepper everyday of his life. She was a life saver. And the love of his life.

"I love you too honey! Happy New Years! See you when you finish up love!" Pepper replied laughing as well before hanging up, he dial up Jarvis.

"Jarvis, have you set up things back at Stark Towers yet? I want everything to be ready before the team arrives! You are the world's most intelligent and greatest AI(artificial intelligence), so don't fail me now! Use that new android body I created for you and set up the best adult themed party you can possibly conjure up!" Tony asked inwardly having a conversation with his AI he created back in his twenties.

_" I'm already a step ahead of you sir! You're in for the most wildest fucking party ever according to the MTV's party guide. Don't worry sir, you won't be disappointed!" _Jarvis, the AI himself replied to his creator from within the high-tech suit.

"You had better, because if its bunk you can forget that cyber-kinetic sedation substance I had in store for you for the New Year's! Really buddy! I go out of my way for you as you have for me for very long time, almost like the big brother I never had!" Tony exclaimed as he neared his destination.

The crowd went hysteric, cheering louder than ever as one of the world's greatest heroes neared the concert stage.

_" I try sir, I try !"_Jarvis replied as Tony landed fist down onto the stage, the machinery underneath the stage, Tony had designed to remove his brilliant invention, the one man army itself, the iron-man suit from him for this very occasion.

"Hi! How's everyone doing tonight?!" Tony inquired into the small microphone that was resembled a simple set of crowd cheered exuberantly as Tony's speech had being seeing commercials of the new peacekeeping program that would change the fate of mankind for the greater good. And they simply couldn't wait until the summer deadline, when the program would begin. This was an opportunity for them to learn more about that said program from the man who founded the program himself.

"Hello world! I'm Tony Stark. Famous for weapons, cutting edge technology, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist! Since the time I was a little boy I always wanted to do great things for mankind. I just didn't know how to go about it! However over time I went on to create many dangerous weapons of mass destruction, contradicting what I truly believe in. Many of you know the story of my trip the middle east, and about how I stumbled upon the concept of a combative iron armor when I was on Death's doorstep."

I realized that I could be the protector of the countries I sold to. A one-man army if you will, putting myself in the line of fire. A field where I made good money off of and knowing that I destroyed all of my past weapons of mass destruction, so innocent lives wouldn't have to be destroyed behind my work." Tony explained walking back and forth on the stage, never once taking his eyes off of the crowd.

Behind him was a large projecting screen that rose as the stage crew hit the button. "Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you the Age of Ultron!" Tony shouted in excitement, the crowd going wild as a power-point presentation with a silver humanoid robot named Ultron had painted the projecting screen.

Then it cut to a clock that counted down to three before continuing on with the presentation. A woman was cleaning off chicken breasts in the kitchen sink when she an invader infiltrated her home. The man demanded that she hand over everything she owns even her "cookies and cream" or she'll be killed. However an Ultron droid snatched the gun from the invader, brutally restraining his arm down as it pinned him down into the marble floor. Eventually police officers responded to the android's call, arresting the invader.

"You're lucky to have this guy on your side!" An officer spoke to the woman, referring to the Ultron Android, who had saved her life from the home invader." Your so right! What I'd do if I didn't have an Ultron Android?" The woman replied with a heart full smile. The power-point later went to show how the android will solve just about all of the world's problem's such as hunger, poverty, crime, war and homeless as it was they were designed to submit to any occupation the owner set them to. Making the droid your best-friend, your handy man, your chef, your entertainment, your defender, your butler, and list of things the droid could do was infinite as Tony had intended. Close towards the end of the power-point, the Ultron was on camera, gazing at the viewer.

"Cut your strings attached to worldly troubles today! Ultron's got your backs!~" The creepy, disturbing statement threw many off, however they disregarded it as it was time for the ball to drop ushering in the New Year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Years!" Tony and the crowd counted down to final ten seconds of the last year, on cue the glass ball had been dropped, shattering on impact.

Tony had left the stage Iron-man, flying back to the Stark Towers were his own after party was about to take place. He landed on the platform, allowing his armor to be removed via the same machinery that removed his armor at the concert. As he made his way inside, he was disoriented as the lights suddenly turned on, revealing all of the current members of the Avengers Initiative.

" Happy New Years, Tony!" Everyone shouted out in a cheering manner, cracking open the champagne, toasting their own respective New Year's resolutions.

" Everyone! I got a contest for you all!" Thor, the blonde hair asgaurdian proposed from his place on the sofa next to the coffee table. His magical hammer, Mjolnir, sat on top that table as he kicked back.

"You're on, hotshot!" Steve Rogers, the american patriot known as Captain America replied approaching the demigod along with other members."Mjlonir has deemed me unworthy and would like to choose a new host." Thor stated in drunken stupor. Black Widow's eyes widened in shock just as her other teammates's also did. " I think you had one too many, Thor!" Tony replied with a sheepish thought the asguardian was bluffing, probably trying to show out for his girlfriend, Sif, who also thought he was lying.

" I bullshit you humans not! The hammer wants test which one the Avengers is worthy of wielding it!" Thor responded in a reassuring tone that convinced the team to attempt at picking the hammer up however it wouldn't the Hulk couldn't lift it up, getting angry with the hammer, the green behemoth smashed one Tony's chairs inwards. Finally after numerous overpowered attempts at picking the hammer up, the team gave up and refill on the champagne. Thor cracked his sides as he lifted the hammer, inwardly thinking Mjlonir was merely testing him.

Moments later, ruffling and the sound of stuff being knocked over was heard in Tony's laboratory. Sending each member into their guards as they prepared themselves of what was about to come from his lab. At that time, an unfinished Ultron Android emerged from the lab doors with another droid's head in its intense grasp. The entire team gazed at the droid, nervous because it wasn't supposed to come on by itself.

**" You're all puppets! Attached to strings! Delicate little things that can be easily broken!"** The Droid's eery statement sent shivers up their spines, it then crushed the head in it's grasp. Allowing the rubble to fall to the floor.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter ended! I'll update as soon as possible!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Ghostice300 back in action! I'd like to inform you all that the story is about to get more better than ever! With cunning, high speed action, packed with everyday life situations and also some romance further in story.**_

Ghostice300: This movie is getting so good! I don't want to get out of my seat!

Naruto: I can fix that, bro! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

*sends his shadow doppelgangers to get refills and more snacks*

Ghostice300: Thanks! i just might not make your life so hard in the film!

Naruto: Hey! A wise man once said don't ask for an easier life but the strength to endure a hard one.

Ghostice300: Really?

Naruto: No, I think it was an urban legend or some shit like that! On with the film

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 3: The American Dream**

Having had landed through the roof of some stranger's home in west side Queens, New York. Naruto had spent the entire New Year's event in a critical condition. At first the doctors and nurses up at Queen's General Hospital thought he was not gonna make it to the new year, due to the large gaping wounds, bruises, the loss of a large quantity of blood and the broken spine.

However after tending to the blonde shinobi who was had been in a coma yesterday night, disinfecting the wounds and cooling down the swellings of his bruises. Bandaging him up, even going as far to place a cass over his entire torso area, in hope that his spine would heal. By the time it was New Years, the blonde's condition had stabilized and he was placed in regular room different than the emergency room.

Awakening due to the high volume from the room's television, something about there being a major incident up at some place called " Stark Towers". The blonde's cerulean blue eyes gazed weakly at the news report, then around the room, surveying the objects in his environment. He noticed there were medical tools on small silver platform next to his bed. The white, warm and cozy hospital gown and the blankets he was wrapped in. The clear, transparent substance that was in plastic package that transferred the substance through tube that stuck in the vein in his left wrist.

The tall skyscrapers outside the windows that signaled one particular message to the blonde's brain. The matter of where the hell he was, as it would seem the last thing he remembered was asking Kurama for help from the powerful, strange, demonic sorcerer that wanted Naruto's soul for his own. Then suddenly, the next thing he noticed was his epic New Years Sky-fall over a large city with five boroughs. The image of a green statue that was a woman wearing a crown, a long silky gown and holding a stone pamphlet in one hand than a torch in the other, that she held up to the sky. And last but not least, the inevitable crashing impact of him making contact with a random surface somewhere in this large metropolis, hit him like a ton bricks. Then the rest was black and unclear to the blonde shinobi.

" Where the hell am I, Kurama?" Naruto said in a hoarse voice. **"We're in another dimension thanks to my jutsu. It's a good thing I was quick weaving all of the hand signs needed before that sorcerer could complete his spell. If I had've dragged my ass, we would've both died."** Kurama, the fox beast replied inwardly.

Frustration was clear on the blonde's face as he inwardly cursed his existence. He was just on a B-rank mission, something beneath his expertise. Something he'd done a thousands time over again in a routine. Never in all of those moments, had he met an opponent he couldn't defeat with a decent amount of strategy and the determination to win. Nor did he end up getting sent to another dimension. There was a good thing about this situation. Never having to deal with any of the villagers prejudice, animosity, and cold stares ever again. Or the angry mobs trying to kill him, not to mention the village's council. Unfortunately to every good side of situation there's always a bad side. That bad side being never able to see any of his friends or loved ones again.

However he was willing to start over a new leaf here wherever he was at. An opportunity to make new friends, meet new people, to find a decent new job, a decent place to stay so he wouldn't be homeless, to meet the right woman that he could possibly have bare his children. Naruto's old goal to become Hokage began to shrink in comparison to the new ambitions that were beginning to feel his mind. Sighing and relaxing, loosening up a bit, Naruto was starting to get used to the idea of a new life here.

" I don't think this will be a problem, Kurama." Naruto stated glancing back at the news report, about the major incident that occurred at the Stark Tower. The reporter couldn't get any closer to the scene, just a foggy black smoke was seen coming from the tower in the background. "Hi! This is Aaron Louis here from Fox news! And we're live at the Stark Towers where a major incident has clearly taken place, as you can see the smoke burning coming from the tower behind me. The nature and details haven't been disclosed yet but stay tuned for an update! Fox News!" The man on the news report stated as the report cut to commercial.

"Oh good! You're finally awake!" A feminine voice caused him to advert his attention to the entrance of the room where a small lady, brown eyed, a brunette, hair in bun underneath a green hat, donning a green uniform. She pushed a small cart in with a tray of dishes and a pitcher of orange juice. "

Yeah, ummm ma'am, you couldn't happen know where we're at right now, could you?" Naruto inquired glancing over at the nurse as she, checked his vitals on a computer monitor. "We're in New York of course. You must not be from around here guessing by the fact that was a question. You fell through the roof of the Robertson's home in west-side of Queens. They said they didn't think you were alive until the husband checked your pulse. He noticed you were, which is a miracle, Mrrrr.?" The nurse asked the blonde who was still reflecting off of the information.

"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's short reply. The nurse wrote his identity down onto the clipboard, holding it close to her side before placing the tray next to him. Removing the lid to reveal freshly cooked link sausages, scrambled eggs, hash browns and two pieces of bacon. The aroma of the freshly cooked breakfast caused his stomach to growl. He hadn't ate anything since before he left Sungakure and was ambushed by the sorcerer, Sutorenji.

"It's not everyday that somebody crashes through the roof of some random family's home and lives to the story. You're very blessed, Mr. Uzumaki...A little too blessed! You're soul belongs to Master Sutorenji!" The nurse shouted as green smoke covered her entire form, as the smoke died to reveal her entire attire had changed. She now wore a outfit similar to Sutorenji, the very thing that got him here in the first place. The lady had disguised herself as a nurse to trick him.

"Fuck ! This can't be happening right now! Rasengan!" The blonde's reflexes kicked in as he launched himself at her with a blue sphere in his hand, when he realized she'd grabbed him with a telekinetic grasp. His eyes widened shock and terror as he was sent flying through the window of the room. Impending doom beneath him he reacted quickly surveying his environment. He molded chakra in his feet running down the building, avoiding what could've been splat.

**"What the fuck?! How come I couldn't sense her aura?! It stinks of Sutorenji's will!" **Kurama cursed grazing the bars of his cage as he tried to calculate just what it is about Sutorenji's sorcery but it was too alien. He hadn't even seen any type of jutsu such as the ones Sutorenji uses in the netherworld. This was entirely different. It could drain the life from you if you were hit by it. It didn't matter how much chakra Naruto used in his battle against Sutorenji. The diabolical sorcerer could absorb ninjutsu and genjutsu like they were food to him.

And forget about taijutsu, the man was insanely quicker than the speed of light. Counteracting everything in Naruto's ninja handbook, fighting him in a brutal mortal combat where he had been badly beaten up. The man didn't seem to fatigue at all even after 15 hours of non-stop battle.

"I gotta get away from here! I can't fight a full on battle just yet! That rasengan took alot outta of me! I don't even have that much chakra left either thanks to me having to use it to run down the hospital building!" Naruto thought to himself as he limped into traffic, getting nervous when a few cars almost hit him. Sutorenji's pupil threw ten blades covered in purple flames, that had Naruto's name on them.

Just when Naruto was about to be hit by the blades, he was swept away by your friendly neighborhood hero. Otherwise known as the Amazing Spider-man! Naruto gazed upon the man that had saved his life, observing the odd red and blue tight spandex costume with spiderwebs, big bug eye-lenses. He had a small black spider on the middle of his chest and a big red spider on his back. A long, tough white webbing protruded from his wrists as he swung away. He landed away from the hospital, putting Naruto down, who hadn't let up on his staring yet.

"Wait right here! I'll be right back!" The costumed vigilante ordered before jumping up swinging towards Sutorenji's pupil, shooting his webs at her which she grasped a tight hold on. She then yanked hard on the webbing pulling him towards her as she pointed a flaming blade at Spidey, With spider-like reflexes, Spider-man covered the blade in webbing before delivering a stunning punch the woman's face. She was so stunned that she hadn't noticed the webbing restraining her against streetlight.

"That was easy! " Spidey cheered as he turned his back on the woman, she gotten a hand loose from his webbing. " Look out Baka! " Naruto alerted the web-head of impending danger.

In a haste motion, she swipe her to the left smashing a metro-bus into the web-head thanks to her telekinesis. It was then when she got free and pounced towards the helpless blonde who she'd come here for in the first place.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter ended! I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Ghostice300 back with another chapter! There are gonna be alot of characters who probably don't make an appearance in the official sequel. This will be as long as that movie maybe a bit longer just like the two parts the movie i o be broken up into. So if anyone has a problem with a slight non-cannon plot, you might as well hit that back button in the left upper-hand corner.**_

Naruto: I wonder what's gonna happen next! So fr this has been a good movie.

Iron-man: No spoilers, kid! Sorry but you're gonna have to watch for yourself and find out.

Naruto: Not even the slightest hint?

Bruce and Natasha: No! On with the film!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 4: Life in the Big Apple**

Back at Stark Towers, where a large hole in the wall was visible. Allowing sunlight to shine over the gruesome scene. The entire penthouse area was ram shacked, things all over the place. Even a small flame could be seen burning the sofa. A green behemoth was unconscious, laying in a pile rumble from the hole. The blonde Asguardian hung over the counter, blood in his wonderful locks. His hammer on the floor in front him. Close to him, was a brunette who was stuck in the kitchen sink, head slumped over.

The redhead master assassin lay up against a wall, where her blood had painted the wall behind her. Her head slumped forward, her glock still in her grasp. The blonde haired patriot had dangled from the ceiling, his red, white and blue shield still attached to his forearm. In the middle of the floor was another redhead who had blood coming from her head wound. The iron-crusader had lay up against his laboratory wall, where the entrance doors had been completely turned to scrap-metal.

**"Sir..."** An elderly voice echoed to the iron-hero, who was beginning to regain consciousness. He weakly lifted up his head, glancing up at a shadow. Everything was still blurry and kinda vague to him. Gaining his vision fully, he noticed Jarvis, who was in the form of an elderly man with gray hair and butler's uniform.

"Jarvis?" Tony says in a frail voice.** "Sir, are you okay?"** Jarvis inquired concerned about the health of his creator. Assisting the armored man up to his feet, the AI then tending to the other beaten Avengers, starting with Steve. He pulled him out form the hole in the ceiling, gently placing him down on the burnt sofa. He and Tony then treated their wounds and injuries, awaiting the awakening of his teammates. "Jarvis, please tell me that's not Sif in the kitchen sink." Tony says as he medicated Pepper's head wound.

Leaning closer, observing the woman who was sitting in the kitchen sink before furrowing his artificial eyebrows. **"It would seem the young lady in the sink is Sif, sir. Next to her is Thor who is incapacitated as well! Would you like me to home in on the tracker placed inside of Ultron, sir?" **Jarvis questioned as he freed the woman from the sink without hurting her. It was easier said than done. The woman wasn't exactly in the petite category, making it a bit more difficult to free her. Finally after placing his hand on hr lower back, he hoisted the woman up over his shoulder.

"You can but I doubt Ultron left it inside him. Message Nick Fury, asking him if he's got time to stop by the tower."Tony replied.

Tony smiled lightly at the fact that at least Jarvis was a successful invention that had never backfired on him. " It's a good thing, Thor can't see you right now, Jarvis." Tony stated tending to Black Widow's wound. **"And why is that, sir?" **Jarvis retorted sitting the woman on the couch next to Rogers.

"Because he'd rip you apart if he saw you touch Sif's ass."Tony stated with a grin, causing Jarvis to get AI could turn different colors, Jarvis would've been redder than a piping hot red chili pepper. After medicating all of the other Avengers, Tony had decided it was time for a drink. He crack open a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels, chugging down the whiskey straight to the head. After numerous attempts at tracking down Ultron's tracking device, in hopes of locating the android.

" Sir, unfortunately I'm unable to locate Ultron due to many network errors and a new unknown fire-wall, most likely Ultron's doing." Jarvis stated with a grim expression on his face. "Figured as much! Well so much for that idea. Don't sweat it, buddy! We'll find him!" Was a shit-faced Tony's response to the terrible crisis. Thinking back to the fight, Tony was surprised and shocked to discover that the android was that powerful. Just thinking about how it easily man-handled the Avengers and the level of intelligence that is on par with Jarvis.

Back in Queens, time seemed to have gone on a complete pause as the lady sorcerer leaps towards Naruto. She was in motion to plunge a purple flaming kitana into the blonde's stomach, when she had been hit by a dart right in the breasts. Halting her current actions, searching the area for where the dart came from. Suddenly four more darts stuck deep into the same targeted area. Getting disorientated thanks to whatever it was that hit her, stumbling trying to stand up straight, she fell on the road immobilized.

Even Spidey wanted to know what had hit the woman, seeing as to how the darts came out of nowhere. Gazing over at Naruto then back over to the left he noticed a man that looked to be of Native American ethnicity, wearing a black bullet-proof vest with no shirt underneath, some black cargo pants that tucked into his pair of jet-black steel-toed boots. After twenty minutes of staring at one another, the man approached Spidey. Surprisingly his special radar named the spider sense hadn't alerted him of any immediate danger. Good! This guy one one of the good guys.

" Hello Spider-man, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am known as Black Dart!" The man introduced himself walking past Spidey, stopping to examine the woman on the road. " What did you do to her? Did you kill her?" Naruto questioned the method of how the man known as Black Dart defeated Sutorenji's pupil.

" No, she's alive. Black acid is what is on my darts.." Black Dart replied as he removed his darts. The dart itself was made of stone with dark blue tassels on the ends. On the sharp, pointy tips, acid could be seen sizzling on them making them a lethal weapon. Out of everything Naruto threw at Sutorenji, nothing he'd done fazed the sorcerer. He'd spent 15 hours in battle with the sorcery and this man had just defeated it using acidic stone darts. It would seem Sutorenji and his disciples weren't as inhuman as they lead on. So there was other methods in getting pass the evil sorcery.

"Black Dart, sir can you lend me some of that special black acid?" Naruto asked the dart thrower, who's cold onyx eyes glared at him sending chills up Naruto's back.

"The acid isn't for sale. I'm forbidden from giving away my tribe's ancestral asset to anyone outside the black dart tribe!" The redskin retorted. " But I need it just in case if I got to fight Sutorenji and his pupils if they find me again! Please emo dude!" Naruto begged persistently, snapping out of it when Spider-man grabbed his shoulder.

" You heard the guy! The acid is off the market, bub!" The web head stated. "WAIT!" Black Dart shouted gaining the two's attention. He paused before looking back up at the them

" Did you say Sutorenji?" Black Dart inquired. Nodding his head affirmingly, Naruto realized the man knew of the sorcerer as well. "So he's not dead as the rumors spoke of? Where did you last encounter the unclean spirit?" Black Dart questioned as he finished tying up the woman with the black rope on his belt. " In another dimension, the one where I'm from. He ambushed me on my return back to my village after my mission, demanding that I hand over my soul." Naruto explained glancing behind him. He noticed alot of cars were emptied, well at least most of them of the citizens had been scared off by the fight, abandoning their cars. Driving up in front of them were four NYPD squad cars. Getting out of them were officers, who pointed their guns at the three. "Freeze! Hands behind your heads know!" An elderly officer with snow white hair shouted over the intercom in the car.

"We will meet again, young warrior!" Black Dart stated before casting three black smoke bombs to the ground in front of them. Thinking quickly Spider-man grabbed Naruto by the side with one arm, swinging away from the officers. By the time they realized they lost the spider vigilante. They then noticed Black Dart and tied up woman was gone. Dropping by a large building, they landed on top of the roof of the building.

" Hey guy, what's your name and how old are you? I need to stop inside here and at least try to attend a few classes or my aunt will kill me if she finds out I wasn't at school today. I hope I can trust you to keep your mouth shut on what your about to see! As it would seem I'm awfully late and normally I wouldn't change in front of anyone but you can't go back to the hospital or let the cops get a hold of you. It can be trouble waiting for you at both places!" The web-head explained the reason they were where they had stopped.

" Sure you can trust me! Name's Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the hidden leaf village. I'm 17 years old. I'm good at keeping peoples business to myself! " Naruto retorted with trademark smile on his face.

The guy changed from his spandex costume into a navy blue hoodie that had Midtown High school on it, black jeans and a pair of black and blue Jordans. The guy that had been underneath the mask had been much younger than Naruto thought he was. He had short auburn hair in a well groomed haircut and dark brown eyes.

" Name's Peter Parker! I go to school here! My girlfriend should be up here any moment now. I texted her telling her to bring a clean campus outfit from the school's storage for you to wear." Peter explained as he placed his book bag over his shoulder. "Hey Tiger! You don't know how awesome of a girlfriend that you got! I snuck you the clean outfit just like you asked!" A loud cheering feminine voice rung behind them, causing them to advert their attention to the redhead teen behind them. "Naruto, this is my girlfriend Mary Jane Watson! Mary Jane this is Naruto! He's gonna be staying with me for a bit. Don't you need a place to stay? Hate for you'd to be homeless in place like this!" Peter mused as he handed the blonde the outfit, which he changed was also given a book bag full of school supplies.

"Yeah, look thanks alot for helping me out Peter I hope we can be friends! You too Mary!" Naruto chimed in following his two new friends down from the roof and inside of the school. They paused before glancing back at the blonde. "What is it?" Naruto wringer as to why they stopped at the entrance. " Listen up! You're new here from Tokyo, Japan. OK if anyone ask." Peter replied giving the blonde a logical background history so he'd be fine. "Sure, now what's next?" Naruto inquired as Peter opened the door to the school.

"Nope that's all!" Mary replied as they walked down the hall and to the fourth hour class. The Teacher of biology seated Naruto next to Gwen Maxine Stacy, Flash Thompson and Kennith Kong McFarlane. Prior to making the young blonde introduce himself to the entire that she gave them assignment to study on with a partner. Peter partnered up with Mary, Kong with Thompson, Liz Allen with Harry Osborn and Naruto with Gwen. Naruto wasn't much of fan of school, dreading the subject of biology. That's something he'd thought was more Sakura's cup of tea. Gwen seemed nice and outgoing, she'd like some thing like Naruto did like hanging out with friends, working out, and to Naruto's ambition to never give up. Something Gwen learned about the blonde from there interactions.

" So Naruto what its your favorite food? " Gwen questioned as she gotten a little mesmerized by the cerulean blue orbs that were in front of her. "Ramen, what about yours?" The blonde replied writing his answer for the 9th question. "Lasagna. How did you like it back at Tokyo?" Stacy inquiring knibbling on her eraser, not breaking eye contact with the blonde once.

"It was cool. It wasn't the best life but I dealt with it. The people around me hated me, often tried to kill me. Personally I liked them better when they were ignoring my existence. But I ended up finding people who actually loved me. Those were my friends. They made life bearable." Naruto retorted.

She frowned after hearing how people treated the blonde back in his hometown. Then a bright exuberant smile light up across her lips. "Right! What life be like if we didn't have any friends? Hey about you come back to my place later? I like you, Naruto! You're a cool dude!" Placing her hand on Naruto's, requesting that he'd go back to her place later on.

"Sure, i like you too, Gwen! You're alright yourself!" Naruto retorted as he was interrupted by a loud demonic snickering from deep within his mind. He recognized that laugh from anywhere, he'd heard a million times before. " And what's so funny Kurama? I here you in there busting your sides!" Naruto inquired having an internal conversation with the tailed beast inside him.

"Looks like you've found yourself a lovely mate, Kit! I'm so proud of you! Make sure she is a healthy mate to bare your kits! You wouldn't want your genes to die now would you?" Kurama laughed teasing his jailer about Gwen Stacy. Even clouding his mind with images of him an the girl in intimate situations. "Cut it out you big furry pervy fox! I just met the girl! We're not at that stage yet! we're just friends!" Naruto retorted inwardly to the giant demon fox. "That's how it all starts, kit!" Kurama replied with a chuckle.

" Shut the fuck up, pervy fox!" The blonde spat back now beyond embarrassed about the relationship he and Gwen has. "Umm, fishcake are you coming to lunch or are you gonna just sit there" A feminine voice caught the blonde shinobi's attention. alerting him that it was time for lunch, his stomach agreed with a growl of response to the idea of food. He was gonna the food the nurse brought when he was in the hospital until he found out that the nurse had been one of Sutorenji's followers there to retrieve his soul.

" Sorry about that, Gwen. I space out from time from time. Let's go eat lunch! Lead the way!" Naruto chimed back to the blonde girl, going to their locker to put their textbooks away. Naruto was alarmed by a muscular arm being placed in front of his locker. He turned his head, noticing it was just that guy Flash from class. Behind him was Kong. "Hey why don't you take that ugly mug of your's back to Tokyo, Whiskers! Nobody likes you here!" Flash's words were more than rude, insulting and pure taunts.

Naruto learned that these were all common things in bullies from his past experiences. He knew how to deal with bullies, however this was his new beginning and he also learned that his way of dealing with bullies always gotten him in a great deal of trouble. "OOOOOooooohh! He just did your life, kid!" Kong instigated much less to Naruto's surprise. There also was those in those situations that instigated the situation put more fire to the already burning flames.

" Look here, Flash-teme! Why don't you and the giant panda bear behind you go find a corner to dick-ride each other! Now move your hand from in front of me before I lay down of world of agony, pain, and fear on you assholes!" Naruto threatened back, however the boy didn't comply to the blonde's threat. "Oh, look everybody! Whiskers is gonna whoop my ass! I'm so scared!" Flash mocked him in front of a hallway full of their peers.

"Yo, forget those jack-off artists, Naruto! They will peak here in high school but when we all graduate and they're here having to repeat the 10th grade when they're 25 years old and won't contribute anything successful to society in their entire live!" Gwen beckoned unto her new friend, who back up about to walk away to the cafeteria.

"Who do you think you're talking about, slut?! Do you know who the hell I am? You best bite your upper lip and go cook me a nice dinner!" Flash insulted Gwen with those venom laced words. Without a warning Naruto had struck Flash in his eye. Anticipation, excitement and entertainment written plain over the faces of Midtown High school, who gathered around them like the audience of the chunin exam. Coming here for one thing and one thing only. To see a good entertaining fight! Wasn't long before gossip spread throughout the entire campus, drawing Peter, Mary, Liz, and Harry there to the scene. Peter knew by the way Flash was looking at Naruto in class earlier that the bull had found new prey to torment everyday. Hoping things would deescalate quickly, the computer whiz stepped forward.

"Come on, Naruto! Don't let him get you in worked up! He's not even worth it!" Peter reasoned with the blonde shinobi who could easily snap the dickhead jock in half if he wanted to. Maybe his friend was right, maybe he should let it go. Nevertheless the jock had wanted to beat the living shit out of the blonde now.

"You wanna go, whiskers! After school! In the parking lot! Don't pussy out on me, ya freak!" Flash's words called Naruto out to an after school battle. You know what, he was sick of this Yankee jackass and was gonna teach this big bully a lesson." You're on, Flash-teme! Don't try to run away either!" Naruto accepted the invitation, disappointing the students who really wanted to see a good entertaining fight.

And they were gonna get that opportunity after school. Naruto went to lunch, sitting with his new friends at their own table. Naruto demolished the bacon cheeseburger, fries and peaches with a side of minute-maid cranberry punch. Feeling much better after have eating a good meal finally. " Thanks for standing up for me earlier, Naruto! I could've beat that damn remedial jock's head in if you hadn't!" Gwen says with a warm smile.

"No problem, Gwen! Anything for a friend!" Naruto replied with his own trademark smile."So you're really gonna fight Flash after school?" Mary inquired.

"Oh he's gonna get it, believe it!" Naruto retorted making his friends laugh at him. "Just don't kill the guy, Naruto." Peter commented. "I don't plan to! I'm planning on giving him a good ole' fashioned ass beating!" The blonde retorted." Oh my gosh! He's staring at you right now!" Gwen stated rolling her eyes in Flash's direction across from them were Kong, even Harry sat, along with some guys that Naruto assumed were his jock buddies.

Said jock had glared daggers into the blonde's eyes, having a stare off. If looks could kill, Naruto would've been so dead.

Two hours later, school let out. The students all gathered at the parking lot where Naruto and Flash were fighting. Flash couldn't lay one hand on the trained combatant he'd chosen to fight. Angering the jock even more due to him feeling like his alpha status was being threatened in front of all of his friends. Unknowingly to him, most of the people up at Midtown hated Thompson thanks to his unruly, boisterous, rude ego. And that's where Naruto came in to play, the one who wouldn't held his tongue against the crap.

Allowing Thompson to throw one more punch, before grabbing the jock by the head. Proceeding to bashing his own head into Thompson's, causing the bully to stumble over onto the garbage bags behind him.

"OOOh Dayuuuuum! Thompson got knocked the fuck out with just a headbutt! This is so going on my facebook status!" An african-american girl shouted out in glee at what she'd just witnessed. Peter, Mary, Harry, Liz, and Kong all froze in the greatest shock ever. Flash got knocked out by a headbutt. "No way! " Peter says with a large grin of elation.

"Way!" Harry retorted laughing his ass off. " With his head only! That's insane! This has world-star all over it!" Liz stated blogging on her iPhone 5.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter ended! I'll update as possible!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wassup everyone! Ghostice300 back with chapter 5! If you are antsy and feel like some of your questions haven't been answered yet, sit tight because I plan to answer all of them with the upcoming chapters!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto: Hey where's Ghostice300 at? I owe that guy an asskickin'!

Steve: I'm sorry but Ghostice300 stepped out! And he left me in charge of the place!

Naruto: I don't think I like that too much, bub!

Steve: Oh do we have a problem here, sir?

Naruto: No, tell Ghostice300 to watch his back!

(Leaves out the movie theater, Steve and Tony both looked at each other before laughing)

Tony: What the hell was that about?

Natasha(Shushes Tony off, pointing at the screen):It's starting! On with the film! Ghostice300 doesn't own any marvel characters or Naruto however he owns this story and his oc!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 5: East Coast Life! The New Year So Far!**

Two hours later, school finally let out. The students all gathered at the parking lot where Naruto and Flash were fighting. Flash couldn't lay one hand on the trained combatant he'd chosen to fight. Angering the jock even more due to him feeling like his alpha status was being threatened in front of all of his friends. Unknowingly to him, most of the people up at Midtown hated Thompson thanks to his unruly, boisterous, rude ego. And that's where Naruto came in to play, the one who wouldn't hold his tongue against the crap.

Allowing Thompson to throw one more punch, before grabbing the jock by the head. Proceeding to bashing his own head into Thompson's, causing the bully to stumble over onto the garbage bags behind him.

"OOOh Dayuuuuum! Thompson got knocked the fuck out with just a headbutt! This is so going on my facebook status!" An african-american girl shouted out in glee at what she'd just witnessed. Peter, Mary, Harry, Liz, and Kong all froze in the greatest shock ever. Flash got knocked out by a headbutt. "No way! " Peter says with a large grin of elation.

"Way!" Harry retorted laughing his ass off. " With his head only! That's insane! This has world-star all over it!" Liz stated blogging on her i-phone 5.

"The guy had it coming to him!" Mary cracked her sides at what had just occurred. Peter also was balling in laughter as he had just witnessed his new friend knock out his high school nemesis with the brutal headbutt. He didn't seem to put too much energy into it either. That level of strength is obtained through training and honing your skills. Peter gaze over at the blonde waiving him to come over, Naruto noticed adverting his attention away from the idiot jock laying in garbage. He approached his new social circle and not even in less than five minutes he had been caught within someone's grasp from behind. He didn't even bother to turn around because he already knew who it was.

" What is it, Pete?" Naruto inquired glancing over at his nerdy friend.

"I tell you later after studying, and _try not to jump into Stacey's pants while I'm gone_!" Peter timidly retorted insisting that it was something they couldn't talk about in front of everyone at whispered the last part so he wouldn't set Gwen off. He could tell by the expression on his face that Peter's trust was about to be compromised. Probably because his combat skill nevertheless he was about to found out pretty soon later on that winter day. The arms around him squeeze him tighter, nonchalantly he ignored the temptation to turn around.

"You know Gwen, I've memorized your strawberries and cream perfume! What can I do for you?" Naruto chuckled feeling butterflies, he finally gave in turning around hugging his friend back. She placed one arm around his shoulder, glancing up at him with sexy expression on her face. The blonde subconsciously felt a deep tug from within himself, then more images of Gwen naked flickered again through his mind. "Knock it off, Kurama! That isn't cool! I think I actually like this girl and it doesn't help with her all pressed up against me! I never really had any luck with women! And you throwing your perverted thoughts of Gwen doesn't help me either! " Naruto internally spat at his demon friend, who was snickering so much foam began to proceed from his maw.

**"You know kit that very well that those aren't my thoughts, their yours! Hahahahahah!" **Kurama sheepishly replied. " OK, you're right however where did I leave those thoughts at, Kurama?" Naruto sighed inquiring as he internally face-palmed. "In the corners of your mind like a wimp! Those thoughts are nothing to be embarrassed about! I remember when my kits were going through the mate screening stage! They were wilder than you are about it. Really kit, you outta give yourself more credit for shit! Really for Pete's sake where did that knucklehead that used to turn into a sexy blonde human girl disappear to? He was better than this prude guy that acts like he's 40 year-old virgin! Hahahahahaha!" Kurama retorted before rolling over onto his back, cracking his sides more than ever.

"Fuck you, fox! I've been intimate with women before! Plenty of times!" Naruto spat back internally. **"Those were escorts you and Jiraiya saved from those bandits that were trying to have their way with them! They felt they owed you guys something and probably wouldn't have done it if you guys didn't have the coin you did at the time! So whores don't count, kit! You gotta get with a nice, well-rounded daddy's girl! I know you, Kit! You're gonna let this chick slip right through your fingers like butter! You flipped most of her switches already, you only got two more but your gonna flip the others back if you don't admit your attraction for her. I'm not saying you should rush however us alphas don't socialize with women just to be their friends! Sure we might entertain the notion in the beginning but at the end of the day we wanna cuff these chicks! I can tell this chick likes you and she's about to test you however you're gonna fuck it all up if you don't take heed to my words!" **Kurama retorted

"Sigh, thanks Kurama. Really thanks for looking out for me! Without you, I wouldn't have met Gwen, Peter, Mary or let alone even still be alive! I got this! I doubt she's into that much though. She seems like more of the harder to get chicks!" The blonde replied internally. **" I think she does and getting her will be about as hard you make it. Anyways I gotta catch up on some "Zzz". The underworld jutsu really take alot outta of a guy. You should get back to her anyways, she probably thinks you blacked out on her."** Kurama retorted with a loud yawn before resting his head down onto his arms. Blinking before returning to the real world, the blonde glanced over Gwen. Who had a look of concern and confusion on her face, as she gaze at the boy.

"Sorry about that, Gwen! I tend to daze off into space every now and then!" Naruto assured her with his trademark grin." Well you don't plan on staying overnight at school, do you? Everyone else has already boarded the buses!" Gwen replied pulling him towards the yellow school buses. They passed up three of them, boarding the fourth one. They took to the back of the bus, sitting directly behind Flash, Kong, Liz and Harry. The jock sent the blonde a look that could've killed. Nonchalantly dismissing the glare, he and Gwen sat in the seat close to the back door.

"So where are we going now?" Naruto inquired glancing out the window, surveying the Queens borough more thoroughly, unlike he did last time. He briefly caught a glimpse as he had made his epic New Years decent over the city. He noticed a large silver Globe with fountains, a stadium that was crowded with civilians pouring into the snack booths and ticket booths. He also noticed the area started to resemble a ghetto slums, with apartment complex and houses, where he assumed Gwen lived at. "My place, silly! Remember you agreed to come over later and study Algebra II?" Gwen retorted exuberantly smirking before she gaze back over to him.

"Sorry, look Gwen. I'm new here and don't really know my way around! Forgive me if I seem like a lost little kid!" Naruto retorted with trademark grin."I think I could help you out with that, fishcake!"Gwen heart-fully reply as she gently caress his forearm, gazing aimlessly into his blue orbs."I'd like that, Ms. Stacey!" The blonde chuckled earning a cynic snarl from the jock sitting in front of them. He gaze at him with an emotionless expression on his face. He decided to just ignore Flash's haterade for now.

"Hey what's with the formalities? Ms. Stacey is my mom!" Gwen questioning his sudden change in names."Well Fishcake is my breakfast, lunch and dinner with a side of ramen and miso! Hahaha! Besides you do got that librarian kinda vibe, especially if you wore glasses!" Naruto replied. She sighed before pouting, crossing her arms like a little kid. "Hey it was just a joke! Don't go flip-flopping' on me, now! Hahahaha!" Naruto crack his sides, receiving a punch to his arm. "Owww! Just kidding!" Naruto fake cry before cracking his sides even more.

"You're an asshole, Naruto! Come on this is my stop!" Gwen replied grabbing her bag and approaching the door. "See ya Mary Jane! Harry! Kong! Thompson!" Naruto waived them off before getting off the bus, much to Flash's dislike who scoffed before flipping him the bird. Naruto glanced at him in confusion. "See ya later, dude! Take it easy!" Kong replied. "Yeah, see ya at school tomorrow, Uzumaki!" Harry also waived him off. "Bye Naruto!" Mary Jane replied with a heart-full grin. "Oh yeah, before I go...Flash tell me what that middle finger is supposed to mean!" Naruto says with trademark grin, angering the jock even more. "It stands for "Fuck you", asshole!" Flash bitterly snap back at the blonde shinobi. Naruto froze before thinking it over placing a finger to his chin.

"I like that! I think I'm gonna start using that!" Naruto nonchalantly replied before walking off of the bus, causing Flash to growl out of frustration.

Back at Stark towers, the Avengers finally awoken from their induced slumber. Tony had just finished downing the last of his bottle of Jack Daniels, having Jarvis fetch him another. "Sir, I must ask you to refrain from binging! You agreed to drink only out of moderation!" Jarvis stated furrowing his synthetic eye-brows.

"Jarvis, you're worrying about nothing. The extremis will prevent me from liver poisoning! However I must say drinking another bottle is as close as its gonna get to it though, eh Natasha?" Tony replied drunk off his ass, glancing over at Natasha who was loading her magazines with 10 mm bullets forged from admantium. She got the bullets a while back on her mission in Africa. They were very pricey, so she used Shield's funds. "Pereyti trakhat' sebya, Tony..." The black widow replied in Russian. "What's that mean in Russian?" Tony inquired busting open the second bottle of Jack.

"It means "Go fuck yourself, Tony", what do you think it means?_ You're awesome guy, geez Tony_! No I don't think so." Natasha spat back sarcastically as snapped her mags into place. "Why ain't you a barrel of fun? What about you, Steve?" Tony retorted glancing over at Steve who was investigating his shield. " What Natasha said." Steve replied continuing his inspection.

"Wow! Another person that woke up on the wrong side of the bed! What about you guys, Thor and Sif?" Tony guzzle down the whiskey, laying back in his seat. The blonde and brunette Asgardians both sulk as they witnessed what they considered human drinking gone wrong. " How can you drink when you know that damned monster of your creation is out there on the loose?" Sif inquired polishing her blade and Thor polishing his hammer. "I'd also like to know that, Tony?" Thor inquired out of confusion.

"Because technically it's still New Years day! And my circus doesn't stop because one monkey decides to go rogue and beat the doggy-dog shit out of us all! Really you guys oughta relax! We got this under control! Fury is supposed to join the party later anyways! The only one of you who has a clue is Bruce!" Tony replied continuing his drunk binging. The mad scientist had took a bottle of his own to his head.

"Amen to that, brotha!" Bruce drunkenly replied from his lounge chair, toasting to that notion. Much to everyone else's displeasure as they all sighed in unison." And getting shit-faced drunk is gonna bring about a solution for Ultron and an evil sorcerer, right Tony?" A masculine voice rung from behind him. Glancing upwards, he noticed it just Nick Fury.

"Niiiiick, my main man! Get yourself a glass and poor yourself some of this here whiskey! Or you know what! Today is whole bottle day! Go ahead and help yourself to a whole bottle!" Tony greeted him going to the liquor pantry, tossing him a bottle of Jack. Fury glanced down at the bottle he caught then back over to Tony. He crack it open, taking three gulps of whiskey before closing it and sitting it down on the coffee table. "As much as I enjoy glass of Jackie D and Dr. Pepper, whiskey ain't why I'm here, Tony! So to change the subject again, you still haven't any leads to where the android went?" Fury inquires sitting on the arm of the sofa. " Last time I checked I don't, what about you Jarvis?" Tony retorted guzzling more whiskey. "Sorry, sir! It would appear to be an error with the tracker as the signal cannot be traced back!" Jarvis retorted.

"Is that so? Avengers! HELICARRIER NOW!" Fury shouted placing the bottle of whiskey in his leather jacket before leaving the tower. Each Avenger frown as they knew they were about to be chewed out by a supervisor.

"Well great! You really got us into some shit now, Stark!" Steve stated very accusatory of the iron scientist who frowned at him. " Really? This is my fault when it was all of you who encouraged me to continue the project despite me wanting to pull the plug ahead of time? You feel happy about that statement, Steve?" Tony questioned with a bland facial expression, not even making eye contact with the super-soldier. "I am. I'm feeling very happy, Tony. You and your awesome contraptions always seem to fuck us all in the end." Steve replied grinning.

"You don't want to make me, public enemy number one, Steve. Trust me it won't turn out right for you." Tony replied emotionless."But I do! You see, Tony...You're not fit to lead our unit! Now stand down, soldier! That's an order!" Steve replied." Me not fit to lead? Me stand down? I don't know if you're aware but every time I have sex a bald eagle is born. No wonder why their endangered!" Tony shot back busting his sides with laughter, before flying off to the helicarrier through the large gaping hole in the wall. Leaving the rest of the Avengers behind to think about what they just heard. Steve was speechless and didn't speak when he made his departure from the tower. "I'm thinking about joining the X-men! So don't have time for this shit!" Natasha laughed glancing over at Thor. "Too bad you aren't a mutant!" Bruce replied.

On the giant Shield helicarrier, that was hangar to many f-22 jets and many other high-tech military grade weapons, many agents surrounded Tony as he landed on top of the carrier. "And what can I do for my paparazzi? You already got the scoop on me sleeping with Kim Kardashian, you greedy animals!" Tony inquired as a woman with short, wavy chestnut brown hair who seemed to be another agent of Shield. One Tony has come to admire and resent at the same time. " Maria Hill, are you here to take up my offer on that night out on town?" Tony jokingly inquires before being slapped by the agent, nevertheless he continued forth as if anything hadn't occurred. " Not quite, captain smart-ass! I'm here to show you to Director Fury! Right this way!" Maria retorted leading him inside the headquarters where many advanced computers were being utilized by the agents. Tony decided it was best to ignore their daily chatter, as it would just serve to confuse him.

"And where are the rest of you? I said I wanted the entire team not just a Charlie Sheen wannabe!" Fury questioned the whereabouts of the other members. " Hey I resent that, Nick! I get way more ass than Charlie Sheen and you know it! And they will be here shortly!" Tony retorted following the director to the jailing area. There were many villain and criminals being held for their crimes against mankind. Such as Doc Ock, Electro, The Abomination, Crimson Dynamo and etc.

The most recently apprehended was being held along down the way in the furthest cell. Fury keyed in a seven digit code, unlocking the many vault walls that were securing the prisoner within. "Why the extra security?" Tony asked before the last two vault walls opened. "Because the person you're about see isn't like the other criminals here. She was a little bit more resistant and didn't seem to keen on being apprehended! _Show_ him, Agent Maria!" Fury ordered glancing back at Tony who was staring at Maria, who unzipped the top of her jumpsuit. Revealing her burgundy bra and the large scar that went from her shoulder down to her waist. The scar looked like it was still very fresh.

"Where did that come from, Maria?" Tony inquired surveying the scar before she zipped her jumpsuit back up.

"I was attacked by the criminal behind this cell! She had swung her katana so hard, if I hadn't of dodged it...I would've been sliced clean into halves!" Maria retorted. Tony had a look of shock and awe on his face as the final vault wall had flipped open to reveal the same woman that attempted killing Naruto in the hospital. They had removed her mask revealing the kind face that had tricked the blonde in believing she was innocent. Her green orbs glare daggers at them all before she began beating on the cell glass. " What the hell is she?" Tony questioned pointing at the caged woman who attempted to break the glass with her sorcerery only to find it was in vain. The glass wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"She's a _sorcerer_. Said to have attacked some kid in the hospital. I guess the kid was extraordinary to begin with as the fight had took to the streets of kid must've still been weak and was in danger of her killing him. It was then that the kid was saved by Spider-man before my associate Black Dart, showed up and immobilized her. It would seem even his special black acid wasn't enough to kill her, only putting her in a death like state much to his surprise." Fury answered. Suddenly the Cherokee warrior himself appear out of thin air. "She should've died. It's impossible that her body was able to fend off my clan's special weapon. No one has lived to tell the story of being hit by my darts! I'm afraid Sutorenji and his men have gotten more powerful than they were when we had last battle!" Black Dart stated staring at the woman who was growling at him.

"You! You're the reason I'm behind THIS DAMNED GLASS! I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR THAT ON MY HONOR AS SORCERER THAT YOU SHALL DEPART FROM THIS WORLD WITHOUT A HEAD!" Enraged she declared she would have her vengeance against the dart thrower. She pressed her face and hands against the glass, adverting her attention back over to Tony who she licked her lips at. Normally when a woman did that, Tony felt flattered however this time it only serve to send shivers up his spine. For some weird reason Tony had a feeling that he wasn't gonna like this woman.

"I _like_ you! I think I might fuck your brains out before I kill all of you! I can almost taste it! And you haven't showered in week, that oughta be sweet! Let me out, you fucking bald cyclops bastard!I can't wait any longer! I can _Taste_ it!" The lady cursed at Fury who laughed at her, only angering her more."You aren't going anywhere but I tell you what...You're gonna tell me more about your boss and how we can find him!" Fury retorted. Tony had felt like he'd seen a ghost after the sexual threat he receive from the woman.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" The lady laughed staring with killing intent at the agents." What's so funny?" Maria inquired. "I could've sworn I had cut you down, _slut_." She replied. "Well you sworn wrong! I liked the look on your face when you got shot in your back again! Really you should keep your guard up more!" Maria shot back grinning.

"Hahahahahaha! You all are too late! Master is already assembling his army! He's gonna take over as God of your world! And when he does, I'm coming for you, Tony!" She declare before licking her lips a second time at Tony, who slammed a hand against the glass.

"Good luck! Crazy bitches don't get to ride on the Tony Stark Express!" Tony replied.

" Shut her in, Hill." Fury ordered before walking away.

Maria put the seven digit code in again, causing the vault doors to flip back over. However before the cell was completely covered the woman had pointed at Tony before licking her lips a third time. "Great! Now I got a crazy broad trying to rape me now! Just awesome! Don't say a word, Maria! I swear!" Tony shouted. "What? You get what you like, Mr playboy! Hahahahaha! I'd protect my junk if I was you! Hahahahaha!" Maria laughed before walking off.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter ended! To be continued!**_


End file.
